When I come back
by Marshmallows1370
Summary: Fang finally comes back from Afghanistan, with something special planned- a proposal to his girlfriend, Max. It seemed like a good idea back then, but now is not then. Think about all the things that could go wrong... Fax Fluff!One-shot.


**Hello!Hi!Hola!Ni hao!Bon jour!Go ni chu wa! (Is that how you spell it?)**

**This is my first ever fanfiction on this account.I had another one, but I think it had a virus or something that deleted my words...so I decided to start on a clean slate! This is basically a test-trail one shot, But hey, new laptop, new email, new account... what could go wrong!?**

**I made a deal with myself that if I did do a one shot, it would be the Faxiest thing I ever written.**

**So the story goes, once upon a time there was a girl obsessed with Maximum ride. She was also obsessed with , Sherlock Holmes, and , she became obsessed with soldier wedding proposals on youtube. And alot of other things that aren't really important, so...lets move on, shall we?Anyway, she decided to mush this new soldier proposal obsession with Maximum ride, and here is her abomination. **

***In sing-songy voice* ENJOYYYYY**

* * *

><p>Fang ran his fingers through his charcoal-black hair, his heart hammering in his chest. His hands were cold and clammy, and felt as jumpy as a six-year-year old going on a roller coaster for the first time.<p>

Now that, was terrifying.

Now, what could make this (handsome) young man/brick wall germ-ify his glorious hair to the point where it was in need of a decent wash?Well, he was going to propose to the love of his life, Maximum Ride.

That he hasn't seen is a year.

And still completely obsessed with.

Did I mention he was going to propose?

That's right, I did.

Did I mention that he was going to propose in the middle of the airport?No? Well now you know!

Fang was ranting in his head about a million ways it could go wrong. That's right Fang, optimistic as always.

It really did sound like a good idea at the time, chilling in a makeshift bunker in Iraq in the middle of nowhere. Really, how was he supposed to serve his country if he' was in the middle of nowhere?Not like it was fun. Wearing big-ass uniforms and a butt load of guns, not exactly his cup of tea. But patriotism, right! He was heroic!

Iggy, Fangs long time buddy, offered to help out...by making flower petal bombs.

Normally, this would be okay, but considering how serious airport security is...

"Isn't there a law against that?" Fang asked.

"Does it matter?It's going to be epic!" Iggy exclaimed, practically jumping up and down.

Fang sighed. It was going to be a long plane ride.

* * *

><p>"So...You got a girlfriend?" Said a redheaded flight attendant. Fang sighed tiredly. She'd been constantly pestering him since the moment she realized he was cute.<p>

"Yes." He saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes.

"So...Like, wanna cheat?No one will know..." Fang glared at her. Her name tag said 'Lissa'

"My friend and I would like to rest now..." He said coldly, gesturing to a pretend sleeping Iggy.

"Of course." Lissa said mockingly. She saluted, without respect, and stalked further down the plane aisle. His soldier uniform was making him sweat bathtubs.

Iggy's eyes shot wide open after Lissa left, wiggling his eyebrows "AWWWW...Fang looooves Maaaaaax!"

Fang playfully glared at him, then punched his arm lightly. He would have done it harder if the plane seats weren't so squished.

* * *

><p>Max parked in front of the airport, giddy with excitement. It's been a long time since she felt that way, as long ago as when she last saw Fang.<p>

Her days as a vet were long and sort of... plain. Not boring,though. Who wouldn't want a job with so many ADORABLE animals?

Still, she missed Fang. Walking in through the sliding doors, she dialed his number .

"Hey,which terminal you at, Fangy-poo?

"Hey Maxie-poo.I honestly have no idea."

"Aren't you smart?" Max could almost hear him smirking.

"Tell you what? Meet us down by "An Angel's nudge"."

"Embracing your feminine side, eh? That's you!"

"Love you!"

"Love you more than you love me!"

"Love you infinity times more than how much more you love me!"

And he hung up. Always had to have the last word...

'An Angel's nudge' was a fashion/flower/makeup/chocolate store line that was booming across the nation. The founders were of course, Angel and Nudge, who of course, by some lucky coincidence, were also Fangs sister and close got a 70% off the entire store though, even though Max had no need for fashion/flower/makeup/chocolate whatsoever.

And yes, there is one in the airport, because for some reason tourists apparently needed an infinite amount of fashion/flower/makeup/chocolate.

* * *

><p>Fang stood at the shop, feeling uncomfortable at standing in front of a pink store that reeked of toxic fumes.<p>

Girls gave him dirty looks as they went inside, and even dirtier ones from their boyfriends.

Half of him wished Max would come faster, so he could stop standing there awkwardly, but the other half wanted her to never come. He was just so nervous.

After a millennium of dirty looks, awkwardness, and silent standing, he finally spotted Max rounding the corner. Behind him, Iggy was trying to be discreet by hiding behind a mannequin of Abercrombie & Fitch. Didn't work out so well.

Max finally spotted them, and came rushing forwards."Fang!why on earth would you want to meet at 'An Ang-"

Her sentence was cut short by Fang's lips colliding with hers. Startled, she stood there, frozen, before kissing back.

Fang slowly pulled away, and bent down on one knee.

Max stared at him, almost like _is he-?Could he-?Oh my god... _written all over her face.

"Max, I love you. I want to stay with me forever. So..." Fang took a nervous breath, "Will you marry me?"

Max stared into his obsidian eyes. It seemed like forever, Fang just bent on one knee... but forever is a short time.

"Fang?"

Fang glanced up at her warm chocolate eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>So the virus count is still there, but hopefully won't get any worse.<strong>

**Anyway, if you liked that, R&R! It'll mean a lot to me and my friend bob.**

**Yes.I named my brain Bob.**


End file.
